Laughter is by definition healthy
by The Keys Unlocked
Summary: Two separate families. Two houses. Two cameras. Two weeks. One war. Sora and Roxas started it all when they betted that they could out prank the other.
1. The Last Laugh

**Laughter is by definition healthy**

Summary:

Two separate families. Two houses. Two cameras. Two weeks. One war. Sora and Roxas started it all when they betted that they could out prank the other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, or Final fantasy.

* * *

"Come on Cloud! Get up!" 

There was a mental list of things Roxas never wanted to do. One was go a week without Sea Salt ice cream. Another to have to spend a day at the mall with Kairi and Namine.

But topping them all off was waking up his older brother. He wouldn't ever except for the fact he couldn't walk to school, especially when it was raining. But Cloud, was twenty-three and could drive, whether he liked to or not. It was weeks like these when he bugged them when their Dad was out on a business trip.

But Cloud locked his door, and the only way to get in was banging until:

A) You knocked down the door.

B) Cloud got so irritated and opened it.

C) The neighbors hear the banging and call the cops, which led to making up a sob story about his brother being trapped in the room.

"Cloud it's raining! RAIN-ING!"

There was a muffled noise, and finally a yell resounded from the room.

"Roxas, I thought we got over this a long time ago, Rain falls from the sky."

Cloud was in a bad enough mood, to reply. This was very bad.

"CLOUD!"

Finally the door swung open, flinging Roxas backwards. Cloud was not happy. His hair was askew and his eyes set in a deadly glare.

"What?" He was cold, but stifling a yawn.

Roxas glared back, though with Cloud at his full height, it suffered from Roxas's height disadvantage.

"I need a ride."

For a second, Cloud looked like he was going to kill him, but simply walked back into his room.

"We really need to buy a calendar."

Roxas ran in his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He clicked on Cloud's computer, checking the date, and let out a nervous laugh.

Whoops. Spring break. The time of all greatness, where kids goofed off, and made it last before their next big break in the summer. He ran down stairs so fast, that even Cloud couldn't catch him. He should probably make breakfast.

Cloud had been in a really bad mood lately. Tifa had just announced that she was going to move and that her break up with Cloud had been too hard to handle. Yuffie was moving to though, saying something about that she was going to make sure that Tifa stayed on the right path. Cloud wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

But at least Roxas could cook. Well he could cook better than Cloud. He didn't light things on fire. But that's what take out was for.

About an hour later, while Roxas was trying to make his eggs less brown, Mr. Grumpy decided to enter.

In that instant an evil aura seized the room.

Roxas cringed. Today was going to be a dark day for the world, Cloud Strife was brooding.

Roxas usually was the quiet one, but with Cloud you had to talk, or else you would go absolutely insane. So he was just extra quiet and rude to new people because he saved all of his talking for trying to keep sanity.

"We've got new neighbors."

Dead Silence.

"You're still mad because Yuffie and them moved out."

Tifa's name was sort of band from the house hold. But still silence.

"You should go welcome our neighbors."

Finally a reply came. "Why aren't you coming?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes, knowing where this was heading.

"I don't do meeting new people." _Don't try Cloud._

"Well if you aren't going I don't see the point in me going." _I'm never leaving._

"Well I think it would be good for you to meet new friends, after they moved." _I want the house to myself._

"Well you know you don't have a lot of friends." _Look who's talking Social Nobody._

"I have plenty. You don't. Now go." _Jerk, stop talking to my friends._

"No."

* * *

Leon had a lot to worry about in his life. His parents were deceased, and he was left as the rightful guardian of a hyper, annoying, little bro-_sneeze._

Another one came from Sora. Leon had told him not to play in the rain, and to wait for the movers inside. But talking to Sora was like talking to an unruly child.

He was currently sitting across from Leon sneezing. Sora had wrapped himself in a blanket that was now contaminated.

They had just moved from Destiny Islands. A wonderful beautiful place, but with the Social Workers on their backs they had to move. And off to Traverse Town, which apparently took forever for movers to get there. Good thing they had brought a handful of stuff along with them, or else Sora would be freezing right now.

They had loved their parents really they had, but life has its cruel twists, and the brothers had to learn how to become a family without them.

"Leon can we go meet people." Sora whined. He usually got away with a lot of stuff, because everyone was so afraid that Sora was fragile after their parent's death. He wasn't though, really, He just knew how to use that sympathy.

"No."

"But Leon I'm freezing and it would make me feel better?" Sora was lying and using the guilt card badly.

"Not my problem."

Sora sighed than slowly a smirk crept onto his features.

"But meeting new people is a huge part of growing up."

Oh no.

"Without it my childhood would be corrupted and when I get older, and try to get a job and go to college."

Here it comes.

"I would always have that fear of meeting people and not know how, because my older brother didn't ever want to."

Kick in the water works. Sora looked at Leon glassy eyed as if he were on the verge of tears.

"I won't succeed in anything."

Leon should have never let Selphie give Sora acting lessons. Or let Sora learn new material by letting the counselor discuss his future with him.

Leon sighed. "Fine."

His expression changed into a smile, and he dragged Leon out of the house.

_

* * *

_

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

Cloud stared out the window. Ugh. Roxas always got his way. If he wasn't going to the neighbors, the neighbors were coming to him. Cloud thought about yelling no one was home, but then remembered all the movies where it hadn't worked.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong. _

Cloud slowly got up and opened the door. He received a scary sight a goofy smile from the short one, and a glare from the tall one. Cloud began to wonder if there's some sort of spiritual being watching over them, and why they hated him.

"Hi I'm Sora, and this is Leon. Were your new neighbors!"

Cloud groaned, which received a death glare from the so called Leon. Why him, out of all the neighbors, why had they decided to bug the Strife family.

"ROXAS! This is your fault get down here!"

There was no response. Roxas was giving him the silent treatment till Cloud found new friends.

"Fault?" Leon muttered, scowling.

"ROXAS!"

Leon elbowed Sora forward. They were already standing awkwardly in the doorway. He would just use Sora-ness to get them out of there.

"Uh if you want I can go get him." Sora was officially scared of Cloud; the man looked like he could take down several silver haired men. "…sir." Sora said raising his hand in a military salute.

Cloud sighed.

"Fine. I can't get him out anyways."

Sora walked his way up the stairs, when Cloud yelled up at him.

"…if you make him mad don't let him near the paint balling gun."

Sora froze, thought about running back down but kept walking. What sort of job had he signed up for?

Their house was kind of trashed, but it had only a few rooms. One had its door wide open, which had a normal looking boy watching TV.

He knocked on the open door.

"I'm Sora." He said cheerily "Were your new neighbors."

Roxas looked up.

"Roxas."

Sora shifted in the door way.

"The uh blonde man wanted you to go downstairs."

Roxas gave him another look.

"Well he can go drown himself."

Okay new topic.

Sora walked in, scanning the room for any weapons. Flashing on the television was a Hidden Camera show. The type of show where people play cruel jokes on other people than catch it on camera, and send it in to win money.

"Welcome to The Last Laugh!"

Sora studied it. It seemed it be people challenging their prank video with others for the prize.

"Ha! I should enter this show!" Sora stated smugly. "I'm so good at pranks."

Roxas snickered. "A person like you, yeah right."

Sora twitched. He wasn't easily angered, except for when you pushed certain buttons.

His eyes darkened to a scary point. "Like me? I could out prank you and your family any day, Blondie."

Roxas sat up indignantly and narrowed his eyes.

"You want to bet on that?"

"Send in your tapes to see if you've got the Last laugh!" The T.V. buzzed.

Sora smiled pleasantly. "Actually I do, we have two weeks to war, and then we send it in, and let the public decide the winner gets…"

"Prize money will be sent to you for 500 dollars."

Roxas and Sora both smiled and shook hands. His eyes now also darkened.

"This is war. No turning back."

* * *

Review!!!!!!! I know Sora's a little off character, but he'll be better later. 


	2. Real Chocobo's wear pink

READ AND REVIEW!!

Key's Note: I'm very sorry it took me awhile to update finals are coming up :D Also I apologize for any spelling/grammar I really wanted to post it quickly.

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts, and Final Fantasy does not belong to me, nor does the song Feel Good Inc. By the Gorillaz, it belongs to them.

* * *

Real Chocobo's wear pink 

Cloud had no idea what Roxas was plotting. He knew Roxas was plotting, but what was still to be decided. He had stayed up all night because Cloud could hear the maniacal laughter all the way down the hall.

And the boy would yell often and throw papers around in his room. Cloud tried everything; he slammed his door to let him know he could hear him. He put the pillow over his head; he put the whole stupid matters over his head. Than he could still hear him.

Like all wonderful big brothers do, Cloud had left a pile of his laundry for him to wash. In a spot where lets just say it wasn't ignorable. Pay Back.

Leon on the other hand noticed his naive younger brother was plotting something evil. He was starting to get vibes when Sora sat down to eat breakfast.

It was like a devil had walked into the room. Of course Sora was still Sora, but behind him was the devil of evil intentions. And whatever it was, it was scarfing down the pancakes.

"Hey Leon? Do you know where my cell phone is?"

Leon shrugged, "Call it."

An echoing of Feel Good Inc. sounded from the top of the stairs. Sora was there before it stopped ringing. It ended up being under last nights evil plans, who knew?

Sora quickly scrolled to the 'T' section.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

" Tidus! I need your help! Do you remember why Wakka won't let you any where near your washing machine?"

Tidus laughed, "Yeah but I don't understand why you would need THAT."

Roxas dumped a boat load of laundry into the washing machine. Stupid Cloud, at least if he was going to make him do laundry at least throw in some of Roxas's clothes. This was stupid, why should he have to do this.

He turned it on, and walked away still steaming that, he had to stay home to do Cloud's laundry.

He didn't notice Sora sneaking into the room from a window. In fact he had the television up so loud he didn't hear a thing. Sora crept into the laundry room, tying not to break the box he was carrying. He silently opened the washing machine just a little. He kept an eye on Roxas who was still spacing off. Than he dumped in the contents of his box, noticing that all of the clothes in the washing machine _were_ black.

He ran out as fast as he could.

Roxas only got up when the washing machine dinged that it was done, without too much attention he put them in the dryer. Cloud came down finally needing something clean to wear. He checked the dryer, and pulled everything out, while Roxas was upstairs.

"ROXAS!!!!"

Roxas ran down stairs, but only got half way before falling over laughing.

Cloud was standing at the bottom of the stairs, steaming, and...Pink. Roxas covered his mouth with his hand, do not laugh, and do not laugh. Every article of Cloud's clothing was pink; by the loot he was holding everything was pink,

Cloud was already coming up the stairs, throwing the loot of pink on the ground

"You better explain because you are so-"

Roxas backed up raising his arms up in a calming defensive way.

"I can explain it wasn't my faul-"

Cloud has almost reached the top, " DEAD!"

Then realization hit him, well before cloud could.

"Sora that little-"

* * *

Leon was scared. He had fought off many people, confronted many weirdoes, and calmed many hyper Selphies.

But he had never been so scared especially of someone so short and skinny.

His little brother was sitting there with the smuggest face on the planet. But that's not what scared him, that only freaked him out slightly Sora didn't look smug well.

What scared him was that Sora had been radiating the pure aura of demonic evil. And now he was SMUG about it.

That meant that Sora had accomplished whatever he had been planning. This meant someone somewhere was suffering.

But he was most of all scared about the consequences of what would happen when that person figured out it was Sora. Sora had a talent for getting himself into fights with big tall men in large numbers.

But Sora finished his lunch quietly and there was no knock of anger at the door. And retreated up stairs to his room.

"Sora, I'm going to go out for a while, if any one knocks on the door or if you need help, make sure you call me."

Sora stared at Leon confused, than his face of innocence was in place.

"Sure. Big Brother."

_Big brother?! _Something was definitely up and Leon knew it.

Leon ran upstairs to grab his wallet, knowing that the car was at least half empty on gas. And then his mouth dropped open.

His room was the same as always, just clean enough to find everything and everything looked the same. Well everything expect for one minor detail.

Spray painted in big blue letters on the south wall of his bedroom was "CHOCOBO'S PWN U!"

Leon felt the same realization as Roxas has earlier.

"SORA!"

* * *

Roxas kept snickering when they were driving home, and Cloud let out a very small smile. 

This was insanity. Sure Cloud was so mad that he was now pink for life, but also this was revenge. Cloud hadn't ever really been a huge one for it after he got his major revenge, the emotion became irrational to him, but this was fun.

Roxas had explained the entire thing in detail, and Cloud wanted to scold his brother for over-reacting, but he was pink at the moment and couldn't care about that.

He wanted to give whoever had did dye pink a fair punishment.

But he was starting to regret that, especially when they where home inside and there was a rather angry knock on the door.

The pink dyers were standing at the door. Well from Roxas's description one of them was. The shorter one with the porcupine head, but he didn't look as angry almost sort of amused.

The tall one did though, he looked about to kill.

That's when Cloud really bean to wonder if their plan had worked correctly or if something had gone wrong, but Roxas came to meet the at the door and no one said a word.

Sora was figuring out that Roxas didn't receive the dye, but Cloud had.

And Roxas was figuring out that the graffiti was on Leon's wall.

And then they were human shields.

They wedged themselves between their brothers, as the two lunged at each other to rip off each other's heads. Leon was muttering threats, and Cloud was silently giving glares back at him. Sora was using his shoulder jamming it into Leon to keep him from attacking. And Roxas was using both hands trying to keep Cloud back.

But they were unsuccessful, and the two ended up swinging and missing.

Sora jumped in the middle again. "Come on lets settle this peacefully!"

Roxas jumped in their too, and they backed off.

Cloud shot Leon a scowl. "So how do we settle this_ peacefully?"_

Leon scowled right back, but then it shifted to one of his very few smirks.

"We play their game."

Sora and Roxas looked at them with identical faces of confusion.

Cloud nodded as dead serious as Leon.

Somehow Roxas and Sora doubted that their pranks would be as childish as theirs.


	3. Of sprinklers,Empty fridges, and Punches

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom hearts.

Chapter 3, of sprinklers, empty fridges, and punches

The video camera had been out of commission for days. Sora had messed it up from playing with the tape too much. Leon had totally dismissed helping him not approving of this at all. But now not only was it broken but it had gone missing.

Leon wasn't downstairs; Sora had just come back from the grocery store. Sora assumed he was at work or buying living supplies or hiding. His stomach growled time to make some dinner.

He fought past the dirty towels, dishes, and mysterious items of food that had been left out of the refrigerator for too many days.

It was dinner time! Darn it! There should be food in this house already! It was child abuse! No fifteen year old boy should have to run a house hold because their parents forget to send them money, therefore his older brother worked almost all the time.

Sora couldn't even remember what his parents looked like. They were gone a lot, moving hadn't changed that. Leon dropped the subject every time Sora brought it up. Oh yeah! Sora did see them on move in day but that was it so far.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"IF YOU WANT DINNER YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE!!"

No response. Yes leon was definitely gone for the day he'd be home before ten.

Or he'd get a mouthful from Sora.

He kicked three dirty towels out of the way, and grabbed Mac and Cheese out of the bag, washed off, than looked at the dishes and pulled out a subway sandwich instead.

"_City's breaking down on a camel's back. They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack."_

Sora glared at the noise, He was on his third bite surely he (the one who had gotten the groceries) be able to eat the sandwich (that he had expertly gotten delivered from subway) but not.

_"So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see__. __You won't get out the country, 'cos your-_

Sora ran up stairs and grabbed the persistent thing. Flopping down on the carpet right above the stairs, he put to his ear.

" 'ello?"

"What have you done with my bed?"

Sora blinked programming the voice. It sounded familiar but he was sure that he didn't-

"Roxas? How did you get this number?"

It sounded like a growl on the other line.

"Cloud. Where is my bed?"

Sora sighed and walked into his bedroom, this wasn't exactly what he wanted right now the only thing he did want was the rest of his sandwich. He went and sat on his own…thin air.

His phone had fallen on the floor beside him. He sat up startled and rubbed his back…ouch.

"What happened?!"

Sora groaned and reached for his phone, holding it to his ear.

"Funny thing we were talking about your bed…When I'LL be sleeping on COLD FLOOR!"

There was no sound, nothing at all. Then he could almost hear the dawning realization in Roxas's voice.

"..Your bed is gone too."

Sora waved his arms in the air in outrage as though Roxas could see his disbelief.

"No I just enjoy the floor, the comforting smell of freshly shampooed carpets!"

The other end of the line was its turn to sigh.

"Meet me outside my house."

It was a strange thing when you blame who you believe had committed the crime, but actually had not done anything at all…and not feeling bad at all.

He saw a very irritated Sora coming towards him.

His hair was completely askew and his shoes were untied and flopping around his ankles.

They walked for awhile trying not to shout and disturb the other neighbors.

Sora spoke with utter seriousness, "Ok when was the last time you saw it."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "When I got out of it this morning."

They walked on. "Well if you were going to steal someone's bed where would you hide it?"

Roxas looked up at the sky, the clouds covering the stars completely, spring showers they would be starting soon, it was only destiny.

"I don't know probably in somewhere where they could never get it out of..."

Sora sighed.

"Should we go back now? Leon will get mad if I come home too late..."

"So will Cloud."

Sora gave an awkward wave, meant to be friendly but lost in efforts.

Roxas saw no point in going back to his room, Cloud's motorcycle was gone no point at all.

He went round back, planning to lie on the grass to see if he could think any better, he went past the pool starting towards the spot at the lawn.

He touched the water, the laid down on the grass looking up at the sky before falling to sleep.

He was wet. He didn't know how or why he was, but he was, wet very much so.

He blinked his eyes open. The soft green grass underneath him was the only dry thing hiding under him, but about to be as soaked as his clothes.

He sat up startled, shielding his eyes from the sprinklers.

He ran off of it, planning to go into house to change. In his peripheral vision he spotted a dark spot out of the corner of his eye. He spun around, and with his wet sneakers fell.

His blonde spikes were drooping a bit due to the rain of garden helpers.

He leaned over the edge of the pool and looked in. He was so happy for once that Cloud had given him Sora's phone number. He had asked why, and Cloud had just replied calmly that their houseline didn't work, and Leon thought it was a good idea.

"_City's breaking down on a camel's back, they just have to go 'cause they don't know wack. So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see, you won't get out the country , 'cos you're damn as free. You've got a new-"_

Sora picked it. He had to change his ring tone. It disliked him. It rang during important times, eating, sleeping, etc.

" 'lo?"

"Sora...we've got an issue."

It was Roxas. His phone hadn't rang a lot since he moved, but now as he made his first 'friend' which couldn't actually be called that, just enemies who had a treaty for the time being.

"You have got to reschedule your calling times…"Sora yawned "What's wrong?"

There was some mumbling on the call.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

You could hear the yelling from Roxas, and unknown to everyone Leon snickered as he walked by to grab breakfast.

"Ok...Ok...I'll come right over…" Sora turned around and watched Leon who had to change his expression to one of just plain bored and tired.

Sora put his hand covering the mouth piece. "Can I go over to Roxas's?"

Leon raised an eyebrow, "Roxas, since when are you two buddies?"

Sora pouted and didn't look like he wanted to continue the conversation.

Leon sighed; Sora was just so touchy in the mornings.

"Yes, you can go."

Sora's enthusiasm immediately came back, Leon felt like he was being replaced. Since when did being with your brother was enough come out of style.

"Ok, uh let me go change."

Leon leaned against the wall watching Sora scramble up the stairs.

"So what's wrong with Roxas?"

Sora head peeked out through the door with his toothbrush in mouth. He took it out of his mouth. "He's wet!"

Leon snorted, "Wet?"

Sora looked like what he had just told leon was completely sane, and Leon had no reason to doubt it.

"Yes, some rapid sprinklers attacked him."

Leon shook his head was this conversation even worth pursuing, yes, and Leon knew why.

"That's all?"

Sora was now dressed tying his shoes at the top of the stairs. He looked up startled that Leon was still there.

"N-no there's other stuff that's…came up…"

Leon smirked and poured cereal today was going to be a very long day for Sora. Especially since he didn't grab his key, it was after all Leon's 'day off'

Leon finished off his cereal, and got changed, locked the house, and left.

"Where the heck have you been?!" Roxas yelled, as Sora came towards him. Sora smiled, nothing could faze him.

"I did have to get dressed, and everything."

Roxas was shivering and through his shaking jaw he muttered, "I wish I could go change."

His clothes were soaked; his hair was too, so that the rampage of spikes drooped a tad. He was cold and most importantly locked out.

"So can I borrow some of your clothes?"

Sora was staring at the pool, and was regained from his trance, flipping his head up to look at Roxas.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure were the same size…But what are we going to do about that."

Roxas let out another shiver. "Can we wait until I'm dry?"

Sora nodded.

His front door was locked.

"Please tell me you have a key."

Sora frowned. "No...Leon tells me when he's going to be out, and that's the only time when I take one."

Roxas shot him a venomous glare.

"Get.Me.Dry.Now!"

Sora was freighted, Roxas watched him run around the house and the backyard, before coming back scratching his head in nerves.

"Funny Story…"

"I'm going to kill you."

Downtown Cloud was walking with Leon momentarily, it was awkward, and they didn't really enjoy each other, actually they were trying not to start a fight, due to the public's mental condition.

"And you're sure nothing will happen to them?" Sora had obviously gotten his plotting genes from Leon. Cloud had contributed some, and they'd both agreed on this part, but still it unnerved him slightly.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that _Sora_ won't do anything stupid."

Cloud looked at him, the anger flames already engulfing his eyes.

"And you're saying Roxas would?"

Leon mumbled under his breath.

"You-" And the first punch was thrown.

**REVIEW** my dear people I'd appreciate it.

I apologize for all the spelling grammar, actual I have this story pretty well planned out. It might be over soon 


End file.
